


Sex or Murder

by Zeki



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Humor, Power Outage, Trapped, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeki/pseuds/Zeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak and Daxter attempt to get Torn out of the office.  Torn is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex or Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Before you ask. No, I do not own Jak and Daxter.

"So how are we going to do that?" Jak asked curiously.

"Don't worry, babe. You just distract Tattooed Wonder and I will handle the rest." Daxter answered, puffing out his chest in a superhero-like fashion. Jak only shook his head.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because, Ashelin keeps yakking on about how Torn is running himself ragged up at HQ. Also, I'm tired of hearing it from Tess." The ottsel sighed, "Lucky for them, I know just how to run him out. Ya know, if you can't get him to come down." Oh, boy. That didn't sound good to Jak.  
The men approached the entrance to HQ, looking up at the tall building. The blonde's eye's followed his orange friend as he scaled the wall and made his way to the third floor.  
"I'll give you ten minutes." was all Daxter said before disappearing into an old pipe.

Jak walked into the elevator and headed up to the central room where he would most likely find Torn. The doors opened, letting Jak get a view of the room before walking in. Torn looked up from across the room only to frown. "I'm not taking the day off." 

The younger elf rolled his eyes. "You don't have to. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to lunch with me."

Torn paused at what he was doing for a moment. Was he actually going to take his offer? It was only lunch, so he would be coming back anyway. "You paying?" he questioned. Jak nodded, receiving a smirk from the tattooed man. "Fine, but I need to be back in an hour."  
The two elves stepped into the elevator, its doors closing quickly behind them. That's when it happened....and in the middle of the elevator's descent, too.

The power cut off. Not even the backup lights came on.

'That was not ten minutes.' Jak thought to himself. A beeping sound started to come from his communicator signaling that Daxter was trying to call him.

"Hey," came Daxter's voice, "hopefully you got Tattooed Wonder out of there already because I think I might have tripped something in the power room. As in, instead of running him out I think I just trapped you guys in."

Jak glared at Daxter through the camera of the floating machine before the screen suddenly went black and dropped to the floor with a thud. Great. Now that had no power either.

"So lunch, uh?" Torn asked, clearly not amused.

Jak tensed. He had heard from enough people what being stuck in an elevator alone with someone meant. Sex or murder. Knowing Torn, it would probably be the latter.

"You had this planned all along didn't you, you little shit!"

Oh, yes. Definitely murder.


End file.
